Changes
by duzntgivafuck
Summary: Unknown to the trio, they had done something in the near future to change their arch-nemesis future... through the portals of the new world, will Harry discover something *gasp* new?
1. chapter 1

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter ©, I only intend to use them for my sick prospects.  
  
Rating: R18- contains the homoerotica genre, course language and different sexual practices.  
  
Caution: Grammatical errors may or may not appear but FF.Net will take care of this anyway.  
  
Written by: Prima Donna  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Available pairings: That's for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
Author's note: Read and review at your own will, email me at: dionne_333@yahoo.co.uk  
  
A/N: This is my first fic written when I had PMS, which was apparently a few hours ago.  
  
Gratitude sent to my best friend, Sher and to my close friend, Gurlash for support.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Okay, I got everyone a bit of an inside information about the Malfoys?"  
  
Harry's head snapped up, he leveled his gaze with Hermione's. Ron was sitting on the plush seat, his calves resting on the leather ottoman, his face unreadable, he tried acting less interested but failed miserably to do so. Hermione sat down gracefully and set a huge pile of parchments on top of the coffee table in the common room.  
  
"Did you know that Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy was married 1974?" She scanned her parchments. "Yeah, they were married on the autumn of 1974."  
  
"That's supposed to help us?" Ron asked silently, he crossed his legs, his rubber heels marking the leather ottoman. Hermione had the sudden urge to wipe the dirty prints at that moment and another part of her snapped; somebody was questioning her ability.  
  
"I wasn't done talking Ron, wouldn't you trust me enough to finish?" Hermione snapped. Harry suppressed a half-grin. "Anyway, 1981, The Malfoy heir was born and there we have-"  
  
"The devil." Ron said darkly. "The friggin' imp was born-"  
  
"At exactly 13:00 on the 13th of January-"  
  
"Which makes sense!" Ron exclaimed. "He was born on the 13th hour, on the 13th day and on the 13th month!"  
  
"Actually Ron, he was born on 1:00 on the 13th of the first month," Harry pointed out. "But what I don't get is, how can he be the same year with us when he's a year younger?"  
  
"Indeed?" Ron probed his gaze towards Hermione, who rolled her eyes skyward and scanning the parchments.  
  
"Well, according to Dumbledore, he came here earlier to have a proposition with you Harry but luckily you didn't accept, his father has paid a large sum of money to get him in advanced. I guess he was asked to make you an ally of the darker side but failed because-"  
  
"Of his normal egoistic and narcissistic manner." Ron continued.  
  
"Ron Weasley, will you stop interrupting?" Hermione fumed. "Back on, Draco Malfoy was of the 49th generation of the Malfoys, they had actually existed for more than 20 centuries or something, Can you believe that? And he inherited almost every single knut in the Malfoy's vault. which I checked was about a whole 3 floors in Gringotts. meaning, 3000 vaults."  
  
"Wow." Harry looked at Ron, who stared at Hermione. "He's probably the richest kid in the whole face of the planet."  
  
Hermione nodded, ignoring the fact that she was, once again, interrupted. "A few months later, after he was born, his father had an affair. Don't ask me with who Ron, there was no name stated, but the bottom line is that Lucius Malfoy cheated on his mother which had caused an ultimate outrage."  
  
"But I heard from Professor Snape or rather, overheard from him that Lucius Malfoy has a harem on his own manour, that doesn't make any sense." Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Not meaning to sound really obnoxious or nosy for that matter, isn't it similar?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea about that Harry, but following on, Narcissa Malfoy decided to file a divorce against Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"But they aren't divorced!" Ron pointed out. "They're not divorced Hermione, it's still not making any sense at all! And I thought we could all count on you!"  
  
"Shut Up Ron, As I said, she filed a divorce, she had a lot of reasons to win, 1. She was physically abused, 2. Her husband was cheating on her and 3. It was an arranged marriage."  
  
"We got onto that part, what made them "not" divorce?" Ron asked. Hermione skimmed through her parchments once again and a flicker of emotion raced through her face- probably excitement or apparent intimidation by Ron's suspension.  
  
She grinned. "That's the conspiracy, the books do not simply state why but I have the reason and it's only one word and monosyllabic. US."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear you quite correctly?" Harry asked, He stared at Ron, who's brow scrounged up, giving him an image of "Igor". "What do you mean us?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's like this, we did something in his past on the near future!"  
  
"Huh?" Ron echoed.  
  
"Look, picture this, we'll be doing something pretty soon and what we're supposed to do is help Malfoy's parents or stop Malfoy's parents rather from getting annulled and through this, we are going to affect his past as well as his future."  
  
"And why should we do that?" Ron asked. "No intentions to sound rude, but why?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Partly because we need his allegiance. And the good part is, we get to split into two parallel universe, one of us can go through the universe where Lucius and Narcissa really gets divorced and see the results and the other two is going to be in charged of trying to fix things up."  
  
"Tell me, why are we doing this again?" Harry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Because we need his allegiance, you know. fealty, loyalty. to Dumbledore? He's one of Hogwart's top students and he's very experienced about dark arts and plus, he's a financial ally. So we get a lot of benefits."  
  
"No, what I don't get is why does he want to keep his parents together when in fact, they don't really mingle?" Harry asked. "Did he see his own future? Did he go through it?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "He checked it out himself and didn't want what he saw perhaps, according to Dumbledore, he scanned Malfoy's pensieve, not exactly telling me what will happen except that Narcissa wins the case and gets to bring the heir. She took ½ of the Malfoy's inheritance and had it under Draco Malfoy's name, Narcissa was rich herself so she raised Malfoy up and as told by Dumbledore, things were very complicated and the brat himself didn't like what he really saw."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding a little bit. "When are we supposed to do this?"  
  
Hermione grimaced. "Tomorrow."  
  
"And what if we don't do this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Then we wake up the next day and have different futures, you surely don't want that Ron, now, would you?" Hermione queried. "The pattern is like this, Harry will go alone as himself and see what will happen if the couple were not divorced. We, Ron, are going to fix the whole problem."  
  
"How does it work exactly?" Harry asked. "And why does it seem like I get an easy job?"  
  
"Because you're at risk if you try to stop the whole thing, you've got a scar remember? And how it works? I have no idea Harry, except that you go in as yourself and play a part there as a resident and no matter how much time has passed there, time will not pass here and only your fate will decide to let you go."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean Fate will decide to let me go?"  
  
"The universe will much less determine when you are ready to go. You will learn a lot from this journey Harry, to quote headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"But what if Fate does not like to let me go?"  
  
"It's the universe that will judge as I said Harry but the decision will rely upon your heart."  
  
"I am utterly speechless."  
  
"Shut up, you!"  
  
"But wouldn't I be in danger there too? I still have my scar?"  
  
"Well Harry, if you try to fix it, you're going to meet you-know-who more than once and you're going to end up rolling on the floor and disrupting everything, it's better if you avoid him, that way, you're not going to end messing the assignment up." Ron provided the statement.  
  
Harry shot him a look of pure venom. "You don't think I can handle it?"  
  
"No," Ron shrugged. "You can't handle it, I mean, you allowed the danged bird to bring me up to the tower last year and you tripped on your way to save me?"  
  
"Why don't you just drop that case? That was like. what? A year ago. I thought you understood that I had a diversion! You were free, weren't you?" Harry slammed his fists on the armrest. "I can't believe you still bring that topic up once in a while!"  
  
"You can't blame me! I thought you wouldn't have made an exchange for me, I'm your friend Harry, I'm not supposed to be swapped!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Like I said, it was a diversion!" Harry defended. "And besides, you told me to allow!"  
  
"I was only testing you!"  
  
"Stop it you two insufferable gits!" Hermione slammed a book on the coffee table. "We have to figure this out, Ron. I want you to go to the library and check more information while I coach Harry and tell him what to do on the mission tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go do it or I swear I'll hex you so fast that you'd be sterile 'till the day you die." Hermione pointed out. "And If that's not the case, I can go tell Padma that you thought she looked like a vulture on her new black dress robe and she can make your life a living hell. Choose."  
  
Ron stood up and grudgingly pulled Hermione's parchments. "Alright, I'm only doing this because I don't want to be sterile and about the part of Padma, it was true nonetheless."  
  
*****  
  
"How exactly can we make this concoction?"  
  
Hermione tapped her quill on the parchment. Harry and Ron were both standing beside her, Headmaster Dumbledore in front of them, chewing on a yellow jellybean. Ron had a strong drive to ask the headmaster what flavor it was but thought better of saving his lunch inside his stomach.  
  
"It's quite simple, you only need the basic components-"  
  
"I had already mixed the basic components, Headmaster but what I really need is the last ingredient, the book states that it needs the last ingredient only it didn't state what the last ingredient was."  
  
Ron blinked at Harry, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. Harry rolled his shoulders, shaking his head and silently jabbing Ron on the ribs.  
  
"The essence."  
  
"The essence of what?" Hermione scratched her chin with the tip of her quill. "I'm sure we have that in Snape's cupboard, essence of Belladonna, Chamomile, Chrysanthemum, Roses."  
  
"The essence of the bearer."  
  
"Bearer, what bearer?" Ron asked loudly. "Us? We bear the potion right, essence of us?"  
  
"The bearer of the future," Hermione mumbled. "We need Malfoy's essence?"  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore nodded silently. "Yes, that kind of essence."  
  
"Do we still need a fishing rod or anything to be able to catch the twerp?" Ron suggested. "Or perhaps a net or we can drug him or we can-"  
  
"There's no need actually," Hermione said casually. "He's in the hospital bed, he's fell off his broom last practice from a sheer migraine and if we don't go through the potion, all of our destinies will be altered."  
  
"Great thinking Ms. Granger," Headmaster Dumbledore bowed his head slowly. "We never doubted you, You're a perfect witch."  
  
Hermione bowed her head, smiling a bit and ten grabbing Ron's hand. "Ron, come with me, we're going for the essence."  
  
Harry was about to protest when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, I want you to sit and talk with me for a moment before you push through."  
  
*****  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, is it okay if we visit?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey dropped the book she was reading and silently propped the books on the table. "And who do you want to visit?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione tried to make a pleasant face, nudging Ron as his expression changed into pure scorn.  
  
Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "I don't want any of you two doing something to him, he's mind is not in the state of consciousness yet, his mind is stuck in a peculiar Nirvana and I don't want either of you disturbing him."  
  
"Actually, this is official business?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "And as much as you want to know, we don't want to do this or see him for the record."  
  
"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey for my friend's arrogance as well as ignorance but we really are here for Professor Dumbledore's orders, we have no schemes designed and I assure you that we will be able to help him."  
  
"In a matter of days," Ron added. "And you would be thanking us for taking the burden off your shoulders."  
  
Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow towards Ron. "Alright, but I don't want either of you staying long, I want you out of the ward within minutes, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes!" they said simultaneously.  
  
*****  
  
"I would like to remind you Harry that this world is quite different."  
  
Harry nodded, staring at the walls in headmaster Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sighed and pushed his box of sweets towards harry and mumbled 'want some?' formally but Harry somehow, declined.  
  
"The fate in the other world is cruel, don't be surprised in what you see."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will still be Harry Potter in the other universe but things will be different, the world is designed for you to see it and thus, for you to live a rather easy life, illusions of your parents will be there."  
  
"Illusions."  
  
"Yes and what did Miss Granger mention about this?"  
  
"She said something about me in the time, no matter the time passed the time here will not."  
  
"She's actually correct but you will not appear at the same age, a few years older or a few years younger, false memories will appear."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The mystery of the other world is not to be understood, it's to discover happiness."  
  
"Are there any other bad effects?"  
  
"No, Just. Do not fool yourself or get too attached with anyone there, time will come for you to get out and when you will, everything will be different."  
  
"But I thought nothing will change."  
  
"For us, nothing will but for you there will be."  
  
"Change in what?"  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore smiled sadly and pressed his palms on his chest. "Here."  
  
******  
  
"Hurry Ron, cut his hair!"  
  
Ron held the scissors towards the blonde's hair, wiping the excess grease off his hands. He was pathetically acting disgusted when there's nothing disgusting.  
  
"Bloody Hell Ron!"  
  
Ron closed his eyes and snipped it one swift motion.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Ron opened his left eye as Hermione shrieked, he then opened both of his eyes to see crimson is his hands.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
Hermione desperately dabbed Malfoy's temples with the cuff of her robes. She took out a tiny glass vial and allowed the blood to drip.  
  
"You bleeding idiot!" Hermione kicked Ron in the shins. "We promised Madame Pomfrey that we wouldn't do anything to him!"  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
Hermione didn't respond. She was looking for something to cover his temples. He was still in deep sleep but she could not mistake the shiver that allowed the blond man's body to jerk. He looked like he had a stroke or he was an epileptic comatose!  
  
"Let's get out of here," Hermione mumbled. "Before Madame Pomfrey tattles on Professor Snape and we'll get 3 months of detention."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, anything bothering you chap?"  
  
Harry smiled at Ron, shaking his head. "Everything is fine."  
  
"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. "Cause if you're not, we can wait until sunrise."  
  
"No, I don't want to delay anything."  
  
"Come on, tell us what's bother you!" Ron grinned. "Come on!"  
  
"We're your best friends, you can tell us just about anything!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sorry for sounding so enthusiastic but this is an adventure or a break from exhausting school work."  
  
"This is the first time I hear you call school work exhausting." Ron pointed out. "Welcome to the real world, Hermione."  
  
"No, It's exhausting since it's very easy." Hermione smirked. "Really!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Dumbledore said something will change me once I go out."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione smiled. "That depends if you want a change to happen to you but if you have no intentions then of course, nothing will happen to you, be practical."  
  
"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore says so." Ron pointed out. "Shouldn't we heed his advice?"  
  
"And not do the experiment?" Hermione countered. "I'm sure he didn't say that."  
  
"He didn't actually," Harry stared at his shoes. "He didn't mention anything about sabotaging or stopping the experiment except that I should watch out, key words: Attached and Illusions."  
  
"But of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "You shouldn't get attached to illusions."  
  
"But he's telling me like I really will." Harry murmured. "I don't know why I suddenly fear this but it's a bad feeling in the guts."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, just avoid emotions, people there are illusions, you should see Malfoy, He probably has attached himself to an illusion that he can't even snap a retort at us anymore."  
  
"Actually Hermione, he can't snap a retort at harry," Ron said dryly. "When I insult him, he insults me back."  
  
"Well, whose fault is it?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I was just pointing out the fact that nothing's changed him."  
  
"It's natural Ron, when a person hits another person, the initial reaction is to hit back. we call that LIFE."  
  
*****  
  
"Do we really have to drink this? This has Malfoy's blood in it!"  
  
Hermione sighed, exasperated.  
  
"We might turn into full-proof arses or bastards or twits or pricks or-"  
  
"You're acting like a sissy Ron," Hermione smacked his hands hard. "If you don't drink it, Fine, We're not forcing you but if there's something that happens, it's going to be all your fault and this mission depends on the whole of human race!"  
  
"Okay" Ron grumbled. "But you go first!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and drank the glass vial with crimson liquid with the label APÓS, she then murmured "Ce qui s'est produit dans le passé."  
  
She was then gone.  
  
"What did she say?" Ron asked. "Was I supposed to say that too?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes."  
  
Ron then read the word on the glass vial and said the incantation.  
  
Harry then closed his eyes and gripped the translucent glass vial. It had FUTURO written. He closed his eyes tighter and then murmured his own incantation "Celui qui doive venir encore."  
  
*****  
  
"How'd that happen?"  
  
Ron asked Hermione, who slammed on top.  
  
"What do you mean, how?" Hermione grinned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I took it after you and I still end up below you."  
  
"This universe has proper etiquette Ron, they let women fall on top of men to avoid mishaps."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned his head. "Where are we?"  
  
*****  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry whirled around and saw an aging Sirius, about 40 running towards him. Harry raised his palms and gasped as he saw the wrinkles and the freckles on the back. This wasn't his hand at 16.  
  
"Son, welcome home!"  
  
Harry's head snapped up. He saw warm brown eyes twinkling with no hidden malevolence. He blinked for a few moments.  
  
"Is that how a son greets his mother and father when they haven't seen for 5 years because his son is so busy in playing professional quidditch?" He turned around once again and saw striking emerald eyes, vividly like his own.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Surely, somebody has taught you manners?" Remus yawned and went forwards the huddle. "Or has quidditch and fame corrupted your mind?"  
  
"HARRY!" Somebody screamed from what he realized was the kitchen door. "GLAD YOU'RE HOME!"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?" Harry's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The girl with redhead smacked Harry's shoulders. "Harry, is that how you greet you uncle?"  
  
"But. He. He." Harry stared at each of them before fainting.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Well, okay, that was the end of the prologue and my abdomen's hurting like hell and there you have it. Hope you pity me enough to review and do those stuff. Thanks 


	2. chapter 2

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter ©, I only intend to use them for my sick prospects.  
  
Rating: R18- contains the homoerotica genre, course language and something that resembles Crossdressing in the next chapter.  
  
Caution: Grammatical errors may or may not appear but FF.Net will take care of this anyway.  
  
Written by: Prima Donna  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Available pairings: That's for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
Author's note: Read and review at your own will, email me at: dionne_333@yahoo.co.uk  
  
A/N: Hey, My eyes are really hurting since I'm using: Litterbox font  
  
Gratitude to the person taking her time to read this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hermione, You have to take a look at yourself."  
  
Hermione pulled out a small pocket mirror. She opened the compact and scanned herself and gently gasped.  
  
"One minute you look like the girl I know and the next, you look like my mom when I was 3!"  
  
Hermione snapped the compact shut and started checking her own self out and mumbled something, words like 'I'm not that fat' and 'hey, Mrs. Weasley wasn't fat before.'  
  
"What?" Ron demanded, catching the words fat. "What are you trying to imply?"  
  
Hermione blinked innocently at Ron. "I didn't' say anything bad about your mother Ron, I said, "Mrs. Weasley is tad beautiful before, I mean, until now."  
  
"You better." Ron scanned suspiciously. "How about me? How do I look like?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Just like yourself, only older and a younger version of Mr. Weasley."  
  
"And that means-"  
  
"Mr and Mrs. Weasley, what a surprise!" Hermione whirled and found a younger Professor Dumbledore approaching them. "You came to listen to the hearing?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, actually, Ron and I decided to come."  
  
"Ron?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "You brought your youngest son?"  
  
Ron coughed. "Actually no, Molly has this habit of calling me Ron because I look like me-I mean, our son. Yes, our son."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Actually," Hermione cut in. "For the Malfoys to have a brighter future, we both think that it's not right for them to separate."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know, Narcissa has told you everything that's happened to her, surely, she takes your advice."  
  
"I'm Narcissa's friend?" Hermione raised and eyebrow and then to Ron. "Really?"  
  
"I understand that Lucius Malfoy doesn't like your husband but I don't think you should deny her friendship, you've been friends since you were little children." Dumbledore smiled. "You should treasure friendships."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron pleadingly.  
  
Ron shrugged. "After all, My mum was Malfoy's godmother."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stared at both of them before snapping out of the trance. "Okay, I'll be inside, you must come in within 10 minutes, I'm sure there's a lot of things going through your head." He went back to the courtroom.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron. "You never told us."  
  
"You never did ask!" Ron countered. "And besides, it was irrelevant to know."  
  
"How come?" Hermione asked. "We could've used that bit of information!"  
  
"It was unexpected alright? Mum and Mrs. Malfoy aren't friends anymore and I don't know why, I just know they aren't."  
  
"Maybe we're going to find out why."  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up in frenzy. He wiped his wet face with the pillowcase, suddenly realizing that he was lying on the cot. He glared at Sirius, who was holding the bucket.  
  
"Sorry champ, but you seem to be so caught up in your own reverie."  
  
Harry sighed and pulled out a tissue from the box beside him and wiped his face. He tried not to stare hard at both his parents and controlled himself to beat Pettigrew into an unresponsive and bloody pulp.  
  
"Harry, what you said a while ago was not nice, You should apologize to your Uncle Peter right now!" Lily demanded. "That was not proper Harry, I'm not happy about this."  
  
Harry tried hard not to look at Peter. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Remus sat down next to Harry and patted his back. "I'm just confused right now."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" James sat at the opposite cot. "You've been warming yourself day 'till night practicing, who wouldn't be confused. You gave up dating too, the last time you date, it was an Irish man."  
  
Harry stared at James. "You're kidding me!"  
  
Lily stared at him. "No we're not, he used to be your classmate," Lily frowned. "Seamus? Yeah, it didn't work remember?"  
  
"I'm not gay!" Harry stood up. "I was never gay!" Harry jumped up. "Look." He pointed at James. "All. Of. You. are. Going. bonkers!" He pointed from Sirius to Peter.  
  
"Harry, there's nothing wrong with being gay," Sirius shrugged. "This is the first time I've heard some prejudice from you, You never did react with Remus and I-"  
  
"Wait, you're telling me." Harry sat down. "Okay, first things first, I'm not from this world, I'm from another world and then, In the other world, My parents are dead and Wormtail was the reason why and I have no intentions of dating Seamus Finnigan because I don't like him because he's a boy."  
  
Peter chuckled. "I wouldn't kill Lily and James, they seem alive to me." He pinched James and James howled. "See?"  
  
"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "'Twas like this, see, when I was small for some odd reason, Voldemort killed my parents and that's because they made you secret keeper."  
  
Lily shook his head angrily and went back to the kitchen. James stared hard at Harry. "Harry, are you mad at us?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed once again. "I'm not, it's just that. This is a bit confusing all right; I don't know why you're all animate all of the sudden. No, I was quite positive Dumbledore told me about this, so you see. Dumbledore had a mission for me to come to the parallel universe and see! I'm not supposed to be 30 something years old! I'm supposed to be 17!"  
  
"You're still 22." James reminded calmly.  
  
"This is serious." Remus mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked. "Somebody called my name?"  
  
Remus shoved Sirius. "Actually Harry, what do you mean James and Lily were killed when you were young?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I know you don't believe me but Voldemort came the night on my first birthday and you made Wormtail your secret keeper and-"  
  
"Wherever your bright imaginations came from, It's not funny." James clarified. "And besides, Voldemort didn't have time to ask us to join his circle when he was busy fixing the Malfoy's mess."  
  
"Which reminds me," Lily came into the room. "Narcissa is coming over."  
  
"What the hell?" Harry asked. "Why the hell is she coming over?"  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say to your neighbor!" Lily mumbled. "James, why don't you just pull Harry out of the Quidditch team and let him go to a school that teaches proper manners?"  
  
"You mean the mother of Draco Malfoy? Is he coming too?" Harry asked. "Because I surely don't want to see him right now."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Peter chuckled. "Yes, Lily, I forgot to ask you, Why didn't they change Draco's last name to Narcissa's last name?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I have no idea Peter, actually or initially, Draco was still Lucius Malfoy's child so perhaps it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Actually," The voice came form the kitchen door. "It's because we need money from the vaults and the last name could bring Draco to owning a couple of vaults and of course, have Lucius inheritance." Harry stared at the beautiful woman, who walked gracefully towards them. "Good evening Gentlemen, Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Hullo Narcissa, How are you?" Lily smiled. "You're all alone!"  
  
"I'm Fine actually," Narcissa grinned. "Actually, I've never been happier! Lucius died a while ago this morning, which is why I'm alone, Draco went to check Lucius and of course, I now own the manor or Draco more or less and we are going to be rich."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Oh Narcissa, You greedy woman."  
  
"When's Draco coming?" Remus asked. "We've never seen Draco since the day you brought the poor wailing kid to Beauxbaton's."  
  
"Beauxbaton's?" Harry asked. "This is a good laugh, Why not Hogwarts or Durmstrang? This has got to be the funniest thing on earth."  
  
Narcissa grinned. "Actually, I didn't want Draco involved in Hogwarts or Lucius could just go and claim what is his and not in Durmstrang because of the dark arts and you know, it's not going to look pretty."  
  
"I thought you were in that stuff!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone glared at him, except for Narcissa, who once again, chuckled.  
  
"Harry! Enough, You're being impolite!" Lily glared at Harry. "I really don't like your straightforward and arrogant questions. You sound very immature!"  
  
"It's okay Lily," Narcissa grin. "Tell me boy, where did you hear that, what do you teenagers call it these days? Oh yes, "Stuff"?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I heard from Ron, I guess, your family associates with dark arts?"  
  
"That was before I was divorced," Narcissa winked. "My," She grinned. "I hope you don't ask me how old I am already, you're asking me questions you've known since you were little. and Ron. Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Of course!" All of them said simultaneously.  
  
"Not only is he your best friend but his mother is Draco's godmother." Narcissa smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot that too?"  
  
"Oh Dear, I really think the quaffle made impact in his head." Remus sighed. "I told you Sirius not to allow Harry with your broom invention for his first game but you wouldn't listen, now look at him now!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I remember it actually," He lied. "I could remember that Mrs. Weasley is Draco's godmother and that. Arthur Weasley loathes Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Good boy." Narcissa ruffled Harry's head. "You're back to normal."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione fidgeted.  
  
It wasn't normal but she did, it made her look unintelligent but now, she couldn't care less. Lucius Malfoy glared at her as she came in and now, she and Narcissa are sitting face to face. Narcissa held her bundle tightly.  
  
"Tell me, Mrs. Malfoy, do you think it is wise to break your marriage for a little mishap?" Ron tried to act civil and succeeded apparently.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry, I had a black out, and I fainted. The blood went up my head.)  
  
"It's not just that little mishap!" Narcissa exclaimed. "It's almost everything, He wants every woman to fulfill his every need and I want a man to fulfill my every need. We're just not compatible."  
  
"Maybe you can make it work." Hermione sighed. "For the sake of your son, you know Lucius Malfoy loves his son too."  
  
"Seems to me he never pays attention, I want to save him from high expectations." She cradled the bundle. "Much less of becoming the image of his arrogant father."  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Harry. Hello Aunt, Hello Uncles. Everyone!"  
  
Harry stared at the person on the kitchen door. Much to his relief, it was Ron at the age of 23, With Hermione's hand encircling his waist. They were jolly, smiling and heading towards the people.  
  
"Is this some kind of a reunion?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Because I don't remember."  
  
"Actually, it's not a reunion but you know, to catch up with the good all times kind of bullshit." Ron winked. "But anyway, I ought to tell you this. Hermione and I are planning to get married within a few months."  
  
Harry grinned. "I only thought it was a matter of time."  
  
"We're all set?" Lily asked and peered at the big grandfather's clock on the window. "It's nearing 7, We should get to the borrow, Molly and Arthur would really be disappointed. It's Ginny's birthday."  
  
"Hold on," Narcissa started to shovel in her bag. "I'm going to have to call and ask Draco to go to the borrow instead."  
  
"He's invited?" Harry mumbled. Everyone stared at him. "It was supposed to be rhetorical!"  
  
"Course, Why not?" Ron shrugged. "Draco makes parties lively. albeit Draco can be really annoying and besides, I want Hermione to meet the twit."  
  
Sirius grinned. "I do think the two would mingle," He eyed Hermione. "Both pretty, charming."  
  
Hermione giggled girlishly. "Thank you."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow towards Sirius and said harshly, in a low whisper. "You're checking the girl out?"  
  
Sirius shook his head furiously. "I don't have eyes for others moony, Just you. I was just complimenting!"  
  
Remus had his hands on his hips. "Oh, and what do you call calling Ron's girlfriend and Narcissa's child pretty?"  
  
Harry raised his own eyebrow. "The difference with Malfoy's prettiness is having him really and I mean, Really arrogant and flamboyant and utterly pathetic."  
  
Peter, who was right behind Harry, chuckled and patted Harry's back. "I'm sure you can only say those things when Draco's away."  
  
Remus and Sirius chuckled, while Ron whispered things in Hermione's ears that allowed her to giggle and look at Harry with fascination. Harry could feel his face burn scarlet.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione bounced baby Ginny up and down in her hands, the little child hugged curled into a small ball, pressed against her chest. It felt a bit good to have been carrying a baby. Ron, for that matter, was staring amusedly at his own 1-year-old self.  
  
The little boy didn't seem to mind he was sitting in the middle of the circle Charlie and the twins made. The twins got baby Ron's teddy and giggled as Ron started wailing.  
  
"Ow, Come on, Give that back!" Ron exclaimed. "It's not nice, Fred, George, Give me the teddy back, you imbeciles!"  
  
Hermione smacked Ron in the shoulder. "Now I wouldn't doubt knowing where the twins learned cussing, from their own younger brother."  
  
The twins fawned over Hermione, smiling charmingly. Hermione pinched the their cheeks.  
  
"Little Devils," Ron mumbled. "They've tortured me for life!"  
  
"Oh. They're so adorable!" Hermione managed to put Ginny, back to the cradle and grab one of the twins and settled them onto her lap. The three- year-olds bounced jubilantly on her lap.  
  
Charlie approached Ron. "Dad, I found a broom in Diagon alley yesterday when Mum and I were walking, is it okay if we bought it, the broom is good for children ages 5-9."  
  
"How old are you anyway?" Ron asked. "8?"  
  
"7. " Charlie smiled. "Please?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Sure, we can get nice brooms for all of you, We can buy the firebolt, Nimbus 2000!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "They're still young, you can't buy brooms for little children!"  
  
Ron stood up. "I want them to have a happy childhood! I don't want people taunting us for being so. stingy!"  
  
Hermione stood up. "And you'd rather have brooms instead of food in the table?"  
  
Ron sighed, once again; the smart girl has won the battle.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Hey," Sirius grinned. "Put the speakers in the phone, Narci!"  
  
"Why?" Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "The conversation is not important, I can just call Draco through the cellphone."  
  
"But it's been so long." Sirius dragged. "I miss the smart ass!"  
  
Narcissa sighed. "Oh alright."  
  
******  
  
"It's very obscure," Hermione dropped a few droplets of lukewarm milk in her wrist. She had a pen supported by her right ear. "We can't just ask Narcissa to stop the divorce Ron, much less run in the middle of a courtroom session and jump up and down just to disturb the whole hearing!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Okay, so the idea was lame, scratch that."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know how long this is going to take but I know this isn't an easy job. Do you have anymore idea's?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Not really, We can probably hire a kidnapper to waylay the little Malfoy and then they would both be so relieved to find their lost child that they forgot about the divorce."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ron."  
  
Ron smiled. "Great idea?"  
  
"That was the lamest idea I've ever heard in my whole life!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Narcissa pressed her index finger against her lips. "Draco, Darling, you're late again, you've got everyone waiting, How's work darling?"  
  
"Fine, mother,"  
  
The voice was a bit husky, answers were precise and there were background voices. Harry also noticed that the voice didn't change except for the fact that Draco's voice was never deep to begin with. It was a bit high pitched, good for singing.  
  
"Draco?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Hold on," There was muffled voices in the speaker. "Hello?"  
  
"Draco, are you screwing someone?" Narcissa demanded once again. "Well, It isn't much of a good time right now because we're about to leave, we can not wait for you, you have to know that not everyone can wait. you have to meet us at the borrow, do show up and make sure not to bring that bed mate of yours because there isn't much room for any other visitors."  
  
"Yes mother," the voice mumbled. There were a few murmurs that Harry couldn't catch.  
  
"What?" Narcissa screeched. "You're becoming very disrespectful Draco, You're acting more like your father, which reminds me, how did the funeral go?"  
  
"The casket was good, it was made of a hard plywood, 2 and a half meters long, emerald in colours. The edges were painted silver and every metal piece in the coffin was made by platinum." It sighed. "And of course, the will states all of the inheritance goes to me. So there you have it."  
  
"Draco, about the platinum metals, did you get some?" Narcissa asked. "It would be a pity to leave those on the hearth."  
  
"Mother!" It whined. "Don't you have respect for the dead?"  
  
Sirius snorted and mumbled. "Yeah right."  
  
Narcissa shrugged. "I do, it's just that, I never considered your father a person to begin with."  
  
It sighed. "Oh well, I got his Rolex and diamond ring, I can give you the diamond ring if you want."  
  
Narcissa grinned. "The Rolex will be fine."  
  
*****  
  
"I've been racking my brain and I don't have any idea how to stop the whole thing!"  
  
Hermione sighed and dropped down the couch. "This is difficult, We can't just waltz in, Kidnap, throw pudding or have a petition for this whole thing!"  
  
Ron nodded. "I know, but how exactly, do we stop it?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "For the verdict to happen, we have to have less proof. Maybe we can steal the proof and you know."  
  
"Well Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes. "How do you suppose we steal the envelope with the pictures or anything that gathers proof? Like the pictures taken by the detective?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "In the office?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes once again. "And with a thousand cases at tow, how do you suppose we find the right one?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Why don't we just give it a try?"  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore paced around the room, studying the two globes in his hands. He could see what is happening with the two, he has a feeling that if the three would find out that he knew all along, the trio was going to skin him alive.  
  
It didn't matter, he felt sadistic anyway.  
  
And besides, it was for the good of the people; a good ally must be earned.  
  
"It's worth it." Dumbledore convinced himself, after all, when has his gut feeling ever prove him wrong?  
  
*****  
  
"Harry Birthday Ginny,"  
  
Harry handed an oddly wrapped gift her mother instructed. Ginny was beautiful but Harry didn't feel an attraction towards her and it scared him straight to Pandemonium.  
  
Narcissa held out her own gift, a beautifully wrapped box. She kept peering at her own watch, her face in a collective frown.  
  
The music was playing; Ron and Hermione were in a slow dance. Harry sighed, the world was very different but it was a lot better, as much as he hated to admit it.  
  
He could see Remus and Sirius grinning, they were in the buffet table, doing whatever business they were doing there. James was with Lily, they were both dancing and giggling like they were 17.  
  
"Wow, Narcissa," Peter managed to let out a huge amount of air from his lungs. "Kill me right now if I am not right, but is that Draco?"  
  
Harry moved his head to Peter's direction and stared at the pale seraphic beauty approaching them. He almost died out of surprise on the spot.  
  
It seems so impossible, right then and there.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: The next chapter will explain everything, all of the questions why will be answered but if it isn't, you can gladly post it. I posted this early since I won't be here for a week and I'll be counting on your reviews to cheer me up! Thanks by the way, it's really helpful!  
  
Oh.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Nanono: Yeah, this is some weird shit huh? Hehe. Draco will appear next chapter. he did on this chapter, except he's completely dysfunctional here but next chapter. he will and I don't know if you'd like the way it's coming out!!! JadeDragon: Thanks for the three reviews, that is truly comforting. I'm glad you liked the Dumbledore and Harry conversation. I did my best ( Phoenix353: I do hope I don't complicate the story. It would be better when the next two chapters will come. ehehe Anar: I sure will. FatalDreams-Seducer of Fantasy: This is for you. And I hope you will like it even more. I'm not sure you'll like the other chapters though. David Talbot: Really, cross-dressing. nice hint! Katie Bell: I have a hint of who you are and I have a feeling this is. Janelle!!!  
  
TO WHOEVER IS READING THIS!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter ©, I only intend to use them for my sick prospects.  
  
Rating: R18- contains the homoerotica genre, course language and something that resembles Crossdressing.  
  
Caution: Grammatical errors may or may not appear but FF.Net will take care of this anyway.  
  
Written by: Prima Donna  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Available pairings: That's for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
Author's note: Read and review at your own will, email me at: dionne_333@yahoo.co.uk  
  
A/N: Damn, the hickey on my left shoulder gives me an inspiration!  
  
Gratitude to the person taking her time to read this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"So, have you plotted a plan?"  
  
Ron stared at Hermione inquisitively. Hermione dropped her quill as a high- pitched cry sent waves of intimidation crawling onto her nerves. She sighed and for the 7th time, stood up and pulled baby Ron out of the cradle.  
  
"I haven't devised all, I have to get the schedules, I have to work out plans, the plan would probably be made within a few days but not exactly today."  
  
"Don't cradle the poor thing savagely!" Ron exclaimed. "No wonder I was traumatized with anything moving sideward."  
  
"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed as she delivered the heavy redhead onto Ron's arms. "You take care of it then, see if it's easy standing up to cradle 2 babies, comfort twins and a highly intelligent little boy and tell bedtime stories for 2 other grown children!"  
  
She sat on the bed and threw the extra pillow on the floor.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"  
  
"Since we're not technically married, you sleep on the floor. partly because I'm also mad at you right now." Hermione pulled the covers up her chin. "And I don't care if you feel cold Ron, You can die on the floor for all I care."  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
The blonde enveloped the redhead into a tight hug. Harry felt something caught in his throat, he had a million questions racing his head, and they were all in turmoil. Harry gripped the sides of the table, preventing himself from faltering any minute.  
  
"Draco, come give uncle wormy a hug."  
  
The blonde chuckled slightly and hugged the slightly overweight man tight. "Miss you so much Wormtail, You couldn't believe the torture I endured in France!"  
  
The blonde pulled away from the embrace and stood in front of Harry, a head shorter than he. Harry tried to avoid himself from looking at all part of the body. He whispered an inaudible 'hi', before turning towards the table and grabbing a punch.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
Harry whirled around and smiled uneasily. "Actually Malfoy, I have about a million questions, can we please sit down?"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat straight and stared at the muggle watch.  
  
It was an hour after the fight and all the lights were out.  
  
She peered closely at the redhead, sleeping soundly on the floor. She sighed and felt really guilty. She stood up and kneeled next to Ron.  
  
Quietly, she bent over and kissed Ron's temples.  
  
*****  
  
"Well?"  
  
Harry stared at the wineglass, avoiding Draco if it was possible.  
  
"First, I would like to know how are you?"  
  
An inhumane girlish chuckle. "Never better."  
  
Tightening of the tie on the neck. "I think you look grand."  
  
Slight and graceful nod. "Thank you."  
  
A scratch in the chin. "Sorry about your father's death."  
  
A nod. "Didn't know him much anyway."  
  
A sigh. "Draco, I know I'm being nosy and you probably think I know the reason and I know you're going to get scandalised if I mentioned this. especially since I'm your enemy and all."  
  
A well-plucked eyebrow arced. "Go on."  
  
An embarrassed sigh. "Are you gay?"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione stood up and then went back to the bed. She adjusted the covers and sighed before sleeping. She couldn't think of anything else but how much she regretted not going to their 4th year Yule ball with Ron.  
  
Ron on the other hand was sleeping with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
For the record, Ron was awake for the whole night, happy to know she has caught the heart of Gryffindor's finest.  
  
The bright side? Hermione kissed him on the temple!  
  
What Ron's pessimistic conscience says: She's probably dreaming of Viktor Krum or Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
That had shocked Ron for life. providing him a mental image that will surely scare the hell out of him for the rest of his life.  
  
Ick. Lockhart? Hermione?  
  
******  
  
"Now you're being chauvinistic or are you being a homophobe or are you being ridiculous?"  
  
Draco drummed his or her fingers on the table. Harry could see the square shaped fingernails, gleaming and luminescent under the candle across the party table. Draco seemed simply unnerved; He was caught in between utter intimidation or some frustrating confusion.  
  
"No," Harry shrugged. "Just wondering since something crossed my mind, I don't know. You don't seem the type to be hanging around with girls, plus. the background voices on the receiver when we were talking to you were male."  
  
Harry raised his eyes to meet Draco's, who was returning a glare instead. It was the patented Draco Malfoy glare and the thought of it made Harry uneasy and nauseated. They were probably staring at their longest when a certain redhead came and glided next to Harry.  
  
Harry was thankful for small miracles.  
  
"What's with the staring contest? Welcome back Draco." Ron managed to dust the seat and allowed Hermione to sit next to him. "By the way, Draco, This is my girl friend Hermione, we used to go to the same school. Hogwarts. Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy, Top student in Beauxbaton's."  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione slightly before glaring back at Harry. "The git owes me some respect," He managed to say. "He's becoming more irrational and he's blames my business associates as my fuck mates or boy toys rather."  
  
Harry looked at Ron innocently. "I was just asking if he was gay. What? I'm not kidding!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry as if Harry was some deranged juvenile delinquent escapee from Azkaban. "Doesn't matter Harry," She grinned. "It's not like you aren't and it doesn't matter if you're gay, hey. they have a lot of contributions in the world too you know and besides, half of the world's population are gay!"  
  
Ron scratched his head. "You're gay Draco?"  
  
Draco smacked his palm on his forehead. "I just don't know why I'm stuck with the world's dumbest gits. Good Lord!" Draco stood up and smacked both of their heads. Draco was tempted to bang the two heads together and not surprised if it wouldn't crack, as if there's anything in there anyway.  
  
Ron rubbed his sore head. "I was only joking."  
  
"Well, it isn't funny." Draco snapped. "And besides, FYI, I was not screwing with my business associates! I will not bribe anyone for that matter for sex! Is that understood and gender issues is not our main topic here, Harry James E. Potter."  
  
Ron nodded. "I know that, Harry knows that, he's probably teasing you. I could remember the time when Ginny dressed you in her usual summer dresses."  
  
"You're transsexual? " Harry's eyes bulged. "Now I know why the poor bloke went into a comma in the hospital bed. and I now know why the Hippogriff tried to kill you when you were 13 and I now doubt if the cause of Lucius Malfoy's death was heart-attack!"  
  
"Technically no. He didn't die of heart-attack and I'm not a transsexual." Draco said shortly. "I only had one cross dressing experience and I don't want to turn into female, Thank You Very much! And I have fun with my manhood and that was when I was 9 Ron!"  
  
"BIG FAT DIFFERENCE!" Ron exclaimed. "But it's okay, Dracy, You look hot just as you are."  
  
Harry stared at Ron like he has sprouted an extra head, as if one Ron was already easy to tolerate. This seems to comfort Draco a bit before Sirius, Remus, Peter and Narcissa slid next to him. He then tugged the collar of his winter coat higher-One that Harry noticed was expensive.  
  
"And Draco tells me that he's endured a whole lot of torture in France!" Peter exclaimed. "I told you not to send him to Beauxbaton, look at him, he's getting skinny." Peter pinched Draco's arm. "See? Beauxbaton's are for wimps, right Draco?"  
  
"Actually, it was his choice to take his Masters degree for ministry economics there." Narcissa stared at Draco. "Endured Torture?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Seems to me you enjoy screwing handsome French men? Am I wrong, correct me if I am."  
  
Two red spots coloured his cheeks. "That's not true, where ever did you get that idea, I was only talking business a while ago!"  
  
"I wasn't saying anything about a while ago." Narcissa tugged the collar button open. "And what do you call that red mark on your neck, is that not done when another person suckles or nips your flesh?"  
  
He avoided his mothers stare and suddenly decided that the candle was much more interesting. God, staring at inanimate objects was not doing him any good. "It's a bruise mother, I scratched it while putting on my neck tie for school, I forgot to cut my nails short yesterday."  
  
Narcissa smacked Draco's left hand. "If a skin gets scratched, it bleeds, it does not turn purple and look like a hickey."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm not lying, then this is the first time you have seen a skin getting bruised from a scratch, live with the fact."  
  
Narcissa, impatient, tugged the collar down, low enough to reach his collarbone. "And now you tell me that you have intended to scratch yourself more than 6 times?"  
  
Draco directly closed his buttons, sporting two scarlet blotches, darker than Ron's flaming hair. "May I be excused? I suddenly lost the appetite to eat my lunch because somebody's becoming more nosy in my private life than I intend her to, I'm 20 mother, in case you haven't noticed. And I was not screwing a while ago; I have enough decency to talk on the phone while not being. SCREWED!"  
  
*****  
  
Streaks of bright light filled the room with an odd yellow glow. Hermione groaned as she sat straight, her head as pounding with a severe migraine.  
  
She forced her aching eyes down the floor. Ron was asleep, his arms bracing upon a cotton pillow. Hermione pulled the drawer open and took out a wand.  
  
The wand was made of a shiny pliable oak wood, 9 inches long, unicorn's hair and good for charms. Just the way she found her own wand. She silently muttered a spell to cure herself from her pounding migraine.  
  
The door opened and two chubby kids went towards Hermione.  
  
The other one had a weed on his hand while the other stepped on top of Ron. Hermione's instincts told her that the one holding the weed was George due to the dark freckle on the bottom of his left eye while the one stepping on Ron was Fred due to his mole on the side of his neck.  
  
George sat on the bed.  
  
"Good morning mum."  
  
Hermione smiled as George extended the weed. "How sweet of you George!"  
  
George smiled shyly. "I scratched my knee while getting flowers."  
  
Fred joined in. "Mummy, why is daddy snoring on the floor?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Daddy wanted the floor because the floor was much more commodious."  
  
The twins looked at each other. "Comdous." One said. The other one shoved the other twin. "No! Douscom!"  
  
"Okay, break it off!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let's settle with the word, comfortable. Okay with you guys?"  
  
Fred looked at George before nodding.  
  
*****  
  
Harry stared at the retreating figure of a petite blonde woman. He closed his eyes together, wishing silently that he were too young to have such knowledge of a dreadful thing.  
  
Malfoy. Gay. Cross dressing when he was 9. Oh GOD!  
  
He would have lived with the image of having Draco Malfoy as a girl, he would have prefer that but. Imagine:  
  
Malfoy, On bed, French man, bowl of strawberries, whip cream and handcuffs.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Since when did he give a damn about Malfoy's sex life?  
  
And since when did he care of Malfoy's preference towards the same sex?  
  
The only difference made was the nauseating knowledge anyway.  
  
*****  
  
Ron rubbed his course fingers against his face.  
  
He could smell his mother's fine baking from the kitchen.  
  
He closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to wake up from dream world.  
  
But all of a sudden, he was awake, jumping and yelling at whoever did it.  
  
Of course, the two innocent pre-adolescent standing in front of him were the culprits. Charlie holding the bucket while Bill was standing with his wand and Percy was behind Bill, holding onto his robes.  
  
Ron had the urge to jump off the window or perhaps drown himself on the tub, in front of him.  
  
Or probably sack the three and throw them off the window.  
  
"OUT!" Ron managed to yell. The three managed to raise their eyes not leave. Percy flinched and looked afraid but the adorable sight of Percy stopped Ron's rage from hitting the boiling point. "Okay, I'm sorry. you didn't have to throw the bucket though."  
  
Percy slid on to his knee and embraced Ron. Ron wanted to gag at the soft and warm feeling building inside.  
  
God. A fit of emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry father," Bill said sincerely. "But your loud snores were apparent that we could not wake you from your deep sleep, Charlie has blown his trumpet on your ear but it has not worked and thus, resulted to the ice water on the bucket plan."  
  
"Explains why Hermione was doing a seduction dance with the sound of the trumpet." Ron mumbled, remembering his dream and then saw Bill's expression. "I was kidding Bill, don't take everything seriously!"  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way, what day is it? Month?"  
  
Charlie smiled. "I can answer that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"July 24th, Tuesday!"  
  
*****  
  
"Let's go inside mate," Ron smiled at Harry. "We should celebrate Ginny's birthday inside, If Trelawny were any good, she could've predicted a slight rain shower."  
  
Harry smiled slightly as Ron lead him inside the burrow.  
  
James and Lily were sitting on the couch with Remus and Sirius. Narcissa had a sketch on her right hand and a cellphone on her left, talking and drawing patterns. Peter was cutting Ginny's cake; Ginny was engrossed with Neville.  
  
Fred was sipping wine with his partner, Angelina. George was talking to Seamus and Harry had no idea how he got there, all he knew was that, he had to avoid him.  
  
"I'm sure Seamus came here for the chance to harass you." Ron chortled.  
  
Charlie was standing next to Bill, who was holding the daily prophet. Percy was with Oliver Wood for some bizarre reason Harry didn't want to know. And of course, Ron stood next to the couch where Harry's former arch-nemesis was sitting, positioned with a cellphone on his left ear.  
  
Harry stood next to Ron.  
  
Ron was feeling a bit nosy and started listening to the conversation.  
  
"Do you hear that Harry?" Ron snickered. "Listen well!"  
  
"I know, I'll be back in France next 2 weeks and I'd appreciate if I don't find any résumé of any other people you allowed on the flat, I frankly don't give a damn if you bring a whore on the flat, No Pierre, I don't care. As long as you don't have any sexually transmitted disease. No really, I have any desires of having Crabs or Herpes or whatever."  
  
Ron snickered. "That's really gross."  
  
Harry nodded. "We share the same sentiments Ron. This once."  
  
Lily smiled at James knowingly. James leaned down on Lily's ear and smiled affectionately. Harry could catch each and every word his father has passionately said. "I know harry wouldn't mind having another little baby 21 years of gap. Do you Lily?"  
  
Lily chuckled but Harry could not hear her reply. He shifted his gaze towards Remus and Sirius. "No, Sirius, I'm Serious. You're not experiencing sex for the next 3 weeks and I don't care." Harry couldn't catch Sirius' words. "And I don't care how limp you genitalia will become, You can go to Severus if you want to and No, I frankly don't care about the neglected mutts of the society."  
  
Harry tried his best to suppress a laugh. He then looked at Narcissa. "No, I want the house furnished and redecorated, I don't want any torture device on the house, sell it and put the money on the bank. Yes, I want my son's portrait on the entrance of the manour! Of course, I want the couch dusted, I want a Panasonic Flat TV with surround system, DVD installed with DOLBY DIGITAL effects and of course, I still want the medieval touch of the house, Change the Crisp Egyptian linen to Crimson satin in every room."  
  
Next thing he knew, He was staring into Seamus eyes.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
False memories came.  
  
He didn't like the look of Seamus' naked body.  
  
Although Male hormones were working rapidly and Harry could feel a tiny hint of arousal.  
  
Fortunately or Unfortunately, Draco could feel the tension as Seamus silently walked towards Harry. James cocked his head and saw Seamus approaching. Harry murmured his own chorus of 'Bloody Hell'. Ron tried his best to stand in front but to no avail, Seamus was able to shove him. Draco was very amused.  
  
Seamus smiled at Harry. "Harry, I was wondering if you would like to. have a peaceful dinner with me in the three broomsticks. next Friday. to talk about old times?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, that's very kind of you."  
  
Seamus sighed. "Please?"  
  
"Excuse me," Draco decided to butt in rudely, closing the phone while Pierre was still shouting. "I'm sorry to rudely interrupt-" Harry rolled his eyes-"But I think Harry has plans to talk about * Our * upcoming wedding and we decided to discuss it on a Friday and don't worry. You're invited."  
  
Seamus and Harry did a simultaneous "WHAT?"  
  
****  
  
A/N: This was awfully short. well then. ehehe oh a Pierre is not Dudley's friend, you're welcome to think if he is.  
  
Lil' Sakura: Did I give you the answer?  
  
Your silencer: Sorry for the slow update, I come back once every week and thank you for thinking it's hilarious. That's very kind of you.  
  
Nanono: I hope you'd get to understand it, Haha. If you reread it, it's still confusing since I'm a really disturbing person.  
  
Chapstix: No, see. Little crossdressing part only!  
  
Quidditchgal3: Well, thanks for reviewing STEPH!!!  
  
Fanny chan: I just realized, you've read all my stories! Thanks for spending time to do so, It's really flattering. Thanks a whole lot, I'll be visiting your name right after! 


	4. chapter 4

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter ©, I only intend to use them for my sick prospects.  
  
Rating: R18- contains the homoerotica genre, course language and something that resembles Crossdressing.  
  
Caution: Grammatical errors may or may not appear but FF.Net will take care of this anyway.  
  
Written by: Prima Donna  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Available pairings: That's for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
Author's note: Read and review at your own will, email me at: dionne_333@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Gratitude to the person taking her time to read this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Ron looked at the buttered pancakes in front of him. It was coloured pale brown, with butter, cream and syrup. Hermione dropped a cherry on top of Ron's pancakes. Ron smiled at Hermione who returned a shy smile back.  
  
Ron mouthed a proper thank you before Hermione served the whole Weasley clan, with a toddler in tow. Ron shoved the bits of pancakes into his mouth.  
  
Just the way he liked it.  
  
The buttery smell, savouring the hot taste of caramel syrup, the sweet and sour taste of the cherry and of course, the additional touch, The cherry.  
  
Ron dropped his fork and looked at every Weasley sitting and eating their pancakes. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone stared at him. "Why don't you little kids go to Aunt Roxanne? For the whole week, Your mum and I have important business to attend to. is that okay?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
Bill nodded. "When?"  
  
"Right after breakfast." Ron exclaimed. "Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George." He grinned. "But the two little kids have to be here next to their mother. if that's okay with you folks."  
  
The twins nodded simultaneously.  
  
"It's settled then!"  
  
*****  
  
Harry stared at Draco astonished; James and Lily were hanging through the tense conversation. Ron was biting his inner lips, trying to contain his laughter -any minute now, he'd be howling. Hermione on the other hand nudged her elbow onto Ron's ribs, muttering something under her breath. Seamus was outraged and the others were simply listening. Narcissa dropped her own phone, by the way.  
  
"What?" Seamus repeated. "Wha- I don't understand. Wha-No, Whe-No, Why-"  
  
"When, Where, Why, How, Who?" Draco teased. "Actually, Harry said he didn't want to see your guts anymore," He was saying this carefully, stressing each syllable with a faint French accent. "He thinks you're a pretty bad lay and he says he hates the chocolate-catsup flavoured body paint and he also says that your John Thomas is the size of a weenie-"  
  
"Draco, that's enough!" Narcissa glared. Draco smiled innocently. "Hasn't anyone taught you proper manners or right conduct perhaps? I am utterly ashamed of-"  
  
"You told others that?" Seamus asked Harry. "I can't believe you."  
  
Harry was about to protest when Ron stood in front of him. "You were the one who cheated, bastard."  
  
Seamus raised his chin, dignified. "Fine, I'll leave then."  
  
"I stand stupefied." Draco stood up and gave Ron a high 5. Seamus glared at Draco. "Bye, Bye, Mr. Irish who humps like there's something abnormal with his balls. What? You don't have enough balls to leave?"  
  
Sirius was biting his hand in order not to laugh so hard. Remus was shoving Sirius and Narcissa stared, stony faced. Seamus raised his hand and breathed out and stalked out of the room. A few seconds after, most of the people in the room laughed.  
  
"That takes care of him," Draco grinned. "Hey Harry, you owe me one!"  
  
Ron grinned. "Well Harry, it's a good thing you shared those stories with us. I can't believe it. Seamus, bad lay and haha!"  
  
Harry sat on the couch. "I honestly don't know what to do with you people!" He exclaimed. "First of all, I can handle him myself and second, Draco, that was really mean and third. thank you."  
  
Draco bowed. "Your welcome."  
  
"Not you." Harry rolled his eyes. "Git."  
  
"Twit." Draco said affectionately. "Hey, I know how you can repay me."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I hope the two chapters are enough for a week. I'll be posting next week. I'm so sorry if it's so short, Life has rotten into the way. 


End file.
